two hearts
by Sun-T
Summary: one heart for two loves, rate T, SLASH, DRARRY


TWO HEARTs

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Angst

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Delapan tahun sudah perang itu usai, delapan tahun sudah semuanya berakhir, kebencian, kekejaman, kesalahpahaman, dan… cinta.

Akulah -yang kata orang- sang pahlawan, pahlawan palsu yang bertahan hidup. Mereka mengelu-elukanku seolah karena akulah Voldemort mati. Yah… Voldemort mati memang karena tongkatku yang membalikkan Avada Kedavra ke dadanya setelah mantra mematikan yang dilontarkan olehnya itu sempat mengenai tubuh seseorang, Draco Malfoy.

Tepat sesaat sebelum Voldemort melemparkan mantra itu padaku, Draco berlari dan berdiri di depanku, melindungiku, menghambat laju mantra agar aku sempat berpikir untuk melawan penyihir gila itu lalu menyerahkan nyawanya untuk kehidupanku. Dan saat itu lah, disaat Voldemort lengah karena ulah Draco aku membalasnya dengan mantra pembalik, dia hancur oleh mantranya sendiri, mantra yang membunuh Draco Malfoy, kekasihku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku dan Draco berhubungan sejak akhir tahun ke empat kami di Hogwarts. Saat piala api selesai di selenggarakan dia datang padaku, menemuiku yang tengah sendiri di dalam menara astronomi. Aku terkejut melihatnya datang tapi aku merasa tak ingin menyiapkan tongkatku, karena aku melihat kilau yang berbeda di mata abu-abunya.

"What?" tanyaku malas, saat itu aku terlalu lelah untuk meladeni gangguan-gangguannya.

Dia mengusap wajah pucatnya dan menghembuskan nafas berat, matanya begitu tajam menatap mata hijauku, tapi dia tak bersuara, dia hanya memandangku dengan lekat. Entah kenapa saat itu seperti ada yang mengetuk dadaku dan rasanya membuatku merasa aneh, belum pernah aku seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?" tanyaku lagi dengan bingung karena dia sama sekali tak beraksi, bahkan tak mencelaku seperti biasanya.

Dia lalu duduk di ambang jendela besar dan aku semakin bingung menatapnya dari teras menara. Kenapa dia? Ada gurat cemas, lelah tapi juga lega pada matanya.

"Malfoy," panggilku lagi.

Dia kembali menatapku, "Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya lirih.

Aku terkejut tak menyangka seorang Draco Malfoy akan bertanya seperti itu padaku, apalagi dengan nada khawatir yang begitu ketara. 'Apakah ini jebakan?' tanyaku dalam hati, "Apa maksudmu? Kau kecewa karena aku tak mati pada pertandingan kemarin?" sindirku tajam.

Aku tercekat saat melihat kilat marah pada matanya, dia lalu berdiri dan mendekatiku, "Ya, mungkin sebaiknya kau mati, Potter, mungkin sebaiknya kau tak pernah terlahir dan tak pernah muncul di hadapanku."

Aku semakin bingung, dia yang biasanya begitu membenciku kini tampak marah dan terluka, apa yang membuatnya terluka? Aku melangkah mundur saat dia semakin mendekat padaku, aku tak mampu bicara bahkan tak mampu melawan saat tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan jubahku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu agar aku tak semakin bodoh terluka karenamu, Potter," desisnya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tergagap karena dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu?" tanyanya pelan, aku tak menjawab karena aku masih bingung dengan keadaan ini, "Semua karena aku terus memikirkanmu, Potter. Aku, Draco Malfoy, terus memikirkanmu sepanjang aku mengenalmu dan aku merasa begitu bodoh, semua karena kau, Potter," desisnya lagi.

Aku membeku saat tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan mencium bibirku dengan dalam, tak kasar bahkan begitu lembut. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, dadaku berdebar dengan begitu kencang, kakiku terasa melemas dan aku tak mampu berpikir apa-apa. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati rasa nyaman saat dia memelukku dan menciumku, rasa yang begitu aneh, ada rasa geli menggelitik perutku.

Entah berapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung sampai akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen memaksa bibir kami terpisah, memaksa, ya… aku merasa begitu enggan melepasnya dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku terpaku menatap kilau kelabunya yang memandangku lekat, meresapi belaian jemari dinginnya pada kulit wajahku yang terasa panas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry," bisiknya sambil menempelkan keningnya pada keningku, sekali lagi aku hanya mampu terdiam. Namaku yang diucapkannya terasa begitu merdu di telingaku, aku suka mendengar kata 'Harry' keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menertawakan perasaanku, Harry, aku memendam ini entah sejak kapan dan aku minta kau bisa menghargaiku," ancamnya kemudian.

Aku terbelalak dan spontan tertawa mendengar kata-katanya.

Dia melepaskan wajahku dan melangkah mundur, matanya tampak semakin terluka, "Aku menyesal mengatakan ini," katanya lirih. Lalu dia berbalik hendak meninggalkanku.

"Draco," panggilku masih setengah tertawa sebelum dia membuka pintu menara. Langkahnya terhenti, mungkin dia terkejut mendengarku memanggil nama depannya. Tubuhnya memutar dan menghadap ke arahku, "Maaf, aku tak menertawakan perasaanmu, aku hanya merasa aneh mendengar caramu mengungkapkannya padaku. Kau itu sedang berusaha merayuku atau sedang mengajakku bertengkar?" kataku geli. Saat itu entah bagaimana kebencianku padanya menguap, aku melihat sisi lain dari seorang Draco Malfoy yang diluar dugaan, Draco Malfoy yang begitu membenciku hanya karena dia memikirkanku setiap hari dan itu cukup membuatku tersanjung.

Dia melangkah untuk mendekatiku kembali, seringaian muncul dari wajahnya yang kembali tampak menyebalkan, "Lalu?" tanyanya sambil terus mendekatiku.

Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada, mataku lurus memandang kilau kelabunya, "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tantangku.

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang mampu membuatku terpana, senyum yang sama sekali tak pernah tampak di bibirnya yang selalu mencela dan mencela. Dadaku berdegup begitu kencang, napasku terasa sesak dan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri dadaku, saat itu aku percaya, percaya padanya.

Aku membiarkannya menciumku lagi, bahkan kali ini aku mencoba untuk membalasnya. Aku tersenyum ditengah ciumannya, kembali kurasakan rasa nyaman dalam pelukannya. Tubuh kami terasa begitu pas, seperti kepingan puzzle yang disatukan kembali. Kulingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya, aku ingin rakus mereguk habis rasa nyaman yang diberikannya. Dia semakin erat memeluk pinggangku dan aku merasa begitu lemas saat bibirnya membelai leherku, tubuhku merosot ke lantai batu yang dingin dengan kedua tanganku dalam genggamannya. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar halus, ada rasa indah yang nyaris memabukkan yang membuat kepalaku begitu pusing.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas sambil berlutut di depanku yang terduduk lemas.

Aku menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, wajahku terasa begitu panas dan jengah di bawah tatapan matanya yang tajam. Dengan lembut dia meraih wajahku, mendongakkannya sehingga aku kembali menatapnya. Jantungku kembali diuji oleh senyumannya, "Wajahmu memerah," katanya, aku bisa mendengar nada menggoda pada suara itu.

Aku memandangnya dengan kesal, "Pembuktian yang begitu licik, Malfoy," gerutuku. Aku semakin kesal saat dia justru tertawa geli.

"Dan kau akhirnya percaya, Harry?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku terdiam, banyak pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku, tentang aku sebagai si anak terpilih, tentang Draco yang anak dari seorang Death Eather, tentang kedua sahabatku, tentang situasi saat ini dimana Voldemort kembali bangkit dan memburuku, tentang status kami yang seharusnya menjadi musuh dari pihak yang berseberangan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco menyelidik, mungkin dia melihatku yang tampak bingung dan ragu.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan tertunduk, "Bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan ini, Draco? aku sudah mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau Voldemort telah bangkit," jawabku lirih.

Draco menghela napas panjang, "Tak adakah sedikit celah untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Harry?"

Aku tercekat, ya… selama ini aku hidup untuk orang lain, untuk keselamatan orang lain, aku harus melawan Voldemort, harus aku, itupun agar dia tak menguasai dunia sihir dan para penyihir bisa hidup dengan tenang.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Voldemort tahu tentang hubungan kita? Tidakkah kau dan keluargamu akan berada dalam bahaya, Draco?" tanyaku pelan.

Draco duduk di sampingku, tangannya terus menggenggam tanganku yang gemetar, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu, Harry?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, "Entahlah, aku merasa… nyaman saat kau memelukku tadi," jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya. Dadaku berdebar kencang seiring dengan debaran jantung Draco saat dia meletakkan tanganku di dadanya.

"Thanks," jawabnya pelan, "Kita akan membuka hubungan kita disaat semua sudah kembali tenang, okay? Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, Harry, membantumu walau hanya dari balik layar."

"Dan kita berpura-pura tetap sebagai musuh, begitu?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menatapku tajam, "Aku mengikuti keinginanmu, bagaimana baiknya asal kau bisa merasa nyaman," jawabnya tegas.

Aku tersenyum, ada rasa hangat dalam dadaku, aku tak sendiri. Kusandarkan punggungku pada besi pelindung di teras menara itu, menempelkan lenganku pada lengannya dan menikmati genggaman tangannya yang seolah memberikan perlindungan padaku, "Kita pastikan semuanya aman dulu," jawabku akhirnya, dan aku melihatnya mengangguk. Setelah itu kami terdiam, menikmati kesunyian yang begitu terasa damai ini, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan semua kebencian di antara kami.

**.**

**.**

Selama setahun semua berjalan lancar, kami tetap bermusuhan di depan semua orang dan hanya bertemu di saat-saat tertentu saja, berat memang, tapi itulah yang harus kami jalani. Sampai akhirnya di tahun keenam kami semua berubah, aku melihatnya menjauhiku, kilau kelabunya tampak begitu terluka dan tersiksa. Aku pikir semua wajar setelah ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, ditahan oleh pihak kementrian karena tertangkap saat Sirius Black tenggelam di dalam selubung.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya tapi dia terus menghindar sampai akhirnya aku mendapatinya menangis di kamar mandi seorang diri, aku melihatnya tertunduk di depan cermin sambil meremas rambut pirangnya yang berkilau.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pelan tapi mampu mengejutkannya dan berbalik menghadapku.

Dia tertunduk lagi kali ini dia meremas lengan kirinya, "Pergi, menjauhlah dariku, Harry," desisnya lirih.

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, "Apa maksudmu? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Draco?" paksaku.

"Jangan mendekatiku, pergilah sejauh kau bisa," katanya lagi.

Aku mendekatinya dan memegang tangannya yang gemetar, "Ada apa, Draco?"

Dia menyentakkan tanganku dengan kasar, "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKATIKU, HARRY, PERGILAH, JAUHI AKU, SEKARANG AKU ADALAH SEORANG DEATH EATHER, KAU DENGAR?" teriaknya sambil menangis.

Aku tercekat, tak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku dan aku semakin terbelalak saat melihatnya menggulung lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan gambar ular dan tengkorak berwarna hitam yang tampak mengerikan, simbol dari Death Eather.

"Kau lihat? Mereka membubuhkan ini di lenganku, Harry, sekarang aku sama busuknya dengan mereka," isaknya.

Ada rasa sakit dalam hatiku, bukan karena dia telah menjadi seorang pengikut Voldemort, tapi rasa sakit karena dia menangis, karena dia menderita, karena dia Draco-ku. Perlahan aku mendekatinya lalu memeluknya dengan begitu erat, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Draco," bisikku, "Kita telah berjanji akan selalu bersama, bukan? Apapun yang terjadi?" sambungku di telinganya.

Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia membalas pelukanku dengan begitu kencang hingga terasa sesak. "Maafkan aku, Harry, maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menolak mereka. Mereka menekan ibuku," desisnya, ada nada kemarahan di sana.

Aku mengusap punggungnya, melakukan apa yang selalu dia lakukan disaat aku sedih dan tertekan, "Aku mengerti," jawabku.

Dia menangkup wajahku, luka di matanya belum juga memudar, "Kita tak bisa sering-sering bertemu lagi, Harry, situasi saat ini akan sangat berbahaya untukmu" bisiknya.

Rasa sakit kembali mengiris dadaku, aku tak boleh bersikap egois. Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajahku, "Bolehkah aku menunggu? Menunggu saat kita akan kembali bersama?" tanyaku lirih.

Draco menciumku dengan begitu dalam, rasa asin menyeruak ke dalam bibirku, aku tahu dia menangis, tidak… dia tidak cengeng, dia hanya menyesali apa yang terjadi saat ini, begitupun denganku, perasaan kami dipermainkan oleh takdir.

"Kita akan bersama, Harry, kita akan kembali bersama dan tetap bersama, selamanya," katanya parau saat bibir kami terpisah. Lalu dia mengernyit sakit sambil mencengkeram lengan kirinya, "Aku harus pergi, mereka membutuhkanku," katanya sambil melangkah ke pintu.

"Draco," panggilku, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangku. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya sebentar, "Aku mencintaimu," bisikku, "Jaga dirimu."

Dia mengusap pipiku dengan begitu lembut, menatap mata hijauku, lalu mengangguk pelan, "Kau juga, jaga dirimu," jawabnya lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu kami nyaris tak pernah bertemu, terakhir bertemu saat dia harus membunuh Profesor Dumbledore. Aku melihat tubuhnya menjadi begitu kurus, matanya cekung dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Terlihat jelas luka di mata kelabunya, ingin aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan berlari memeluknya, tapi perintah Dumbledore yang memintaku tetap di persembunyianku walau apapun yang terjadi menahan langkahku.

Aku melihat Severus Snape masuk, lalu melemparkan mantra mematikan pada Albus Dumbledore menggantikan tugas Draco. dan aku lihat kilat luka di mata hitam Snape saat tubuh sang kepala sekolah terlempar keluar menara. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, aku mengejar Snape dan rombongan Daeth Eather lainnya untuk membalas kematian orang yang telah melindungiku selama ini. Draco memandangku, aku tahu pandangan matanya seolah meminta aku untuk pergi, aku melihat sorot cemas begitu nyata di matanya saat tubuhku terlempar oleh mantra Snape. Setelah itu mereka hilang di pekatnya malam, dan aku tak bertemu lagi dengan kekasihku untuk waktu yang begitu lama.

**.**

**.**

Di tahun ke tujuh aku mencari Horcrux bersama Ron dan Hermione, keluar dari Hogwarts untuk menuntaskan takdirku sebagai anak terpilih. Berbulan-bulan mencari sesuatu yang kami tak tahu bagaimana bentuknya, terasa begitu menyiksa. Kelelahan yang menyebabkan pertengkaran mengusik kami yang akhirnya berakibat dengan perginya Ron meninggalkan aku dan Hermione hanya berdua.

Tak sedetikpun aku melepaskan Draco dari ingatanku, aku tetap mengkhawatirkannya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaannya, aku merindukannya. Sampai akhirnya kami disekap di Malfoy Manor, saat itu aku bertemu dengannya dengan ramuan pembengkak yang mengubah wajahku. Dia diminta untuk mengenali kami, tentu saja dia mengenaliku tapi dia mengatakan 'bukan'. Kami sempat perang mantra dan sekali lagi dia mengalah padaku, dia membiarkanku menang dan lolos dari Manor dengan bantuan Dobby si peri rumah. Masih kuingat tatapannya padaku sebelum kami pergi, tatapan yang begitu aku rindukan, 'Aku mencintaimu', teriakku dalam hati dan aku yakin dia bisa mendengarku, aku tahu itu melalui tatapan matanya.

**.**

**.**

Situasi semakin mencekam sampai akhirnya aku berhadapan dengan Voldemort di Hogwarts, menentukan takdirku sebagai anak yang terpilih. Aku menangkap pandangan Draco dari pinggir aula, kilau kelabunya tampak begitu cemas dan aku mencoba tersenyum walau pandanganku tak mengarah padanya.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," Voldemort meneriakkan mantranya dan dengan spontan aku melawan dengan 'Expeliarmus', mantra pembalik yang mampu membalikkan mantra itu kepada si perapal. Aku sempat berpikir cepat disaat Avada Kedavra tak langsung mengenai tubuhku karena ternyata Draco telah berlari dan berdiri di depanku, memberikan nyawanya untuk keselamatanku.

Voldemort hancur, semua bersorak bahagia sedangkan aku terpaku di tempatku, terpaku memandang tubuh kekasihku yang bersimbah darah. Avada Kedavra telah merenggut nyawanya, memisahkan kami untuk selamanya.

Aku tak mampu memeluknya karena tubuhku telah terseret oleh ratusan pelukan dari orang-orag di sekitarku, aku hanya mampu memandang tubuhnya yang dibawa oleh beberapa auror dan menghilang dari ruangan itu. Kepalaku terasa kosong, dia meninggalkanku, dia mengingkari janjinya padaku.

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, aku mengurung diri di menara ini, menara yang menyatukanku dan Draco tiga tahun yang lalu. Tak ada air mata yang mengalir karena aku tak juga tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya diam dan terus tenggelam dalam lamunanku.

Entah ini ilusi atau kenyataan, aku melihat Draco masuk dari pintu yang tertutup lalu menghampiriku. Tubuhnya tampak bercahaya dan sedikit transparan, "Draco," panggilku.

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang begitu aku rindukan, senyum yang mampu membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Dia terus mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku, tangannya telulur dan membelai sisi wajahku, hanya hangat yang terasa.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanyaku gamang.

"Agar kau bisa melawannya," jawabnya dengan suara yanng nyaris seperti hembusan angin.

"Kenapa tak kau biarkan mantra itu mengenaiku?" tanyaku lagi, dadaku semakin sesak.

"Karena aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka," jawabnya lagi.

"DAN KAU MEMBIARKANKU MENDERITA DENGAN MELIHAT DARAH MENGALIR DARI TUBUHMU? TEGA SEKALI KAU, DRACO," teriakku histeris.

"Harry…" bisiknya pelan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanyaku lirih berusaha meredam emosi yang memuncak.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan menepati janjiku untuk selamanya bersamamu, Harry," jawab Draco lirih, "Aku akan selalu ada disisimu."

"Aku ingin pergi bersamamu, Draco" kataku pelan, karena aku merasa kalau aku tak mampu lagi hidup setelah semua yang terjadi, aku terlalu lelah.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak sekarang, Harry. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, mencari cinta yang baru dan berbahagia bersamanya."

Aku tersenyum miris, "Apa aku bisa? Sedangkan sekarang hatiku telah kau bawa pergi."

"Kau menyalahkanku? Apakah kau menyalahkanku atas ketidak bahagiaanmu nantinya?" tanya Draco lagi, mata abu-abunya berkilat sedih dan penuh luka.

Aku tertunduk, ada rasa bersalah dalam hatiku, ini semua adalah takdir. Aku telah menyelesaikan takdirku bersama Voldemort, dan sekarang aku harus bisa menghadapi takdirku tanpa Draco. "Kalaupun aku telah menemukan cinta yang baru, akankah kau tetap bersamaku?"

Aku melihat dia tersenyum, tersenyum begitu hangat dan sekali lagi dia membelai pipiku, "Tentu," jawabnya sendu, "Itu adalah janjiku, janji kita."

Aku tercenung, dadaku terasa begitu sakit, "Tak bisakah aku memelukmu?" tanyaku parau.

Dia semakin mendekat lalu mendekap tubuhku, hangat, terasa begitu hangat, "Aku akan selalu memelukmu, Harry. Saat kau merasakan kehangatan seperti ini maka yakinlah kalau aku sedang ada di sisimu, mendekapmu di dadaku," jawabnya lagi.

Kali ini aku kalah oleh air mata, aku menangis dalam selimut kehangatannya, "Aku mencintaimu," isakku pelan sambil menatap kilau matanya.

Dia tersenyum lagi, "Akupun begitu, selamanya," bisiknya, lalu bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, dan sekali lagi hanya hangat yang terasa. Lalu cahayanya memudar dan perlahan menghilang dengan meninggalkan satu kata di telingaku, "Berbahagialah."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Delapan tahun sejak kepergiannya, banyak yang telah terjadi. Aku melanjutkan hidupku, menjadi seorang auror begitu aku lulus dari Hogwarts, bersama Ron tentunya. Draco Malfoy, namanya dikenang sebagai pahlawan kedua setelah aku. kedua orang tuanya mendapatkan keringanan hukuman karena jasa Draco membantuku dalam pertempuran itu. Permintaan maaf keluar dari bibir mereka saat aku mengunjungi mereka di Azkaban dan mereka menolak permintaan maafku atas kematian Draco dengan pelukan, sungguh ironis mengingat Draco adalah putra tunggal mereka.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kisahku bersama Draco, hanya Ginny, adik dari Ron. Aku menceritakan semua padanya saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, saat itu aku juga sudah tertarik padanya, pada kesabarannya dan ketuliusannya. Aku tak ingin menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Aku menunggu reaksinya, mungkin dia akan tertawa dan menuduhku telah berbohong dan mengada-ada, tapi reaksi yang kudapat sungguh di luar dugaan. Dia menangis dan memelukku erat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak pernah tahu kisahmu, Harry," isaknya.

"Gin, it's okay, semua telah berlalu," hiburku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Dia menggeleng dalam pelukanku, "Aku bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya kau saat itu, melihatnya terluka dan mati di depan matamu sendiri… Oh Harry, maafkan aku, tak seharusnya kau menceritakan kisah itu padaku, kau akan menyakiti hatimu lagi."

Dadaku menghangat, sama hangatnya seperti saat Draco memelukku.

Ginny mendongakkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata, "Pantaskah aku mengisi hatimu, Harry? Bisakah aku bersisian dengan Draco di dalam hatimu?"

Aku terkejut, "Kau tak merasa jijik padaku?"

PLAAAKK…

Tamparan Ginny keras menyapa pipiku, "Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu? Draco mencintaimu, Harry, dia mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu," desis gadis itu.

Aku mengusap pipiku yang terasa perih, jauh di belakang Ginny aku seolah melihat Draco tersenyum padaku, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Aku memandang mata coklat gadis di depanku dan aku merasa yakin kalau dialah yang dipilih Draco untukku.

**.**

**.**

Dan setahun kemudian aku menikahi Ginny Weasley, gadis manis yang selalu mencintaiku sejak kami pertama bertemu. Dia begitu baik, begitu sabar dan begitu mengerti akan aku.

Kusandarkan punggungku pada kursi besar di ruang kerjaku, aku bisa mendengar celoteh istriku dan anak-anakku di ruang tengah. Mendengar tawa dan canda mereka adalah kekuatan untukku, kekuatanku untuk bertahan hidup tanpa takdirku.

Kupandangi foto keluarga yang menempel di dinding ruangan ini, Ginny dan anak-anakku tampak begitu bahagia, sudah pantaskah aku memiliki mereka?

"Draco," bisikku sambil memejamkan mata.

'_Yes, love?'_

Aku tersenyum, bisa kudengar bisikannya di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku lagi.

Rasa hangat menyapu bibirku, '_Begitupun denganku'_, jawabnya lirih, '_Selamanya'._

Aku tetap tersenyum, menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Lalu mataku terbuka saat kudengar seseorang membuka pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Daddy, Mum memanggil kita untuk makan malam," kata seorang anak lelaki berambut merah yang berlari menghampiriku, anak lelakiku yang berumur lima tahun.

Aku tertawa saat dia melompat ke pangkuanku, "Baiklah, James, kita kesana sekarang atau ibumu akan menjewer kita sampai pagi," gurauku yang disambut tawa cerianya. Aku menggendongnya ke ruang makan, dimana seorang wanita cantik, seorang anak lelaki lainnya yang memiliki wajah serupa denganku dan seorang anak perempuan yang masih kecil menungguku di meja makan.

"Aku memasakkan sesuatu yang sangat kau suka, Harry," kata wanita cantik itu, istriku.

Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat setelah meletakkan James di kursinya, "Thanks, honey," jawabku sambil memeluknya erat, dan aku tersenyum semakin lebar saat sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti punggungku.

'Terima kasih, kalian telah melengkapi hidupku'.

**END**

**A/N.**

Aneh ya? Bisa2nya satu hati menampung dua cinta, dasar Harry dodol… laki2 macam apa kamu itu… *cekek Harry* *dicrucio*

Ga tahu gimana bisa ini selesai hanya dalam beberapa jam, kata Ayu ini semua berkat sang Lucifer, hohohoho

Ness, mungkin kau pernah mendengar ending dari kisah ini kan? *peluk2 Ness*

Buat semua yang udah meripiu ficku, atau yang hanya sekedar membaca dan memberi dukungan, atau yang hanya membaca lalu mengumpat dalam hati, aku ucapin makasih banyak.

Sampai ketemu lagi kapan-kapan XD


End file.
